Plants vs. Zombies: The Cure
iTunes/Google Play/App Store description Description Play the stunning conclusion to the Plants vs. Zombies series, with new plants, new zombies, and new labs. Grow and breed plants in your greenhouse, boost them in your laboratory, and cure the zombies to stop Zomboss for once and for all! Take the zombie side and infect the entire world with zombies! Protect your brain or take the brains. Hundreds of new and returning plants The plants are back, and this time they're growing! Grow plants in your greenhouse, breed them, and plant them to defend yourself against the zombies. Boost them in the lab with Genetic Adaption, and discover new plants with the DNA Scanner. Zombies, Zombies, Everywhere! New zombies come on stage, along with the old ones. But this time, they're really infected people! Will you find the cure in time? Or will the zombies eat brains and infect everyone first? Multiplayer Infection Mode Take Zomboss's seat in your upgraded Zombot and unlock hundreds of zombies! Infect and climb the ranks in the new multiplayer mode. Search across time for the brain-munching undead. The Lab Take your seat in the lab and work with plants and high-tech machines to create the best plants possible! Defend your lab with your plants, and carry them out to the garden yourself, while punching and kicking zombies the whole way! Storyline Note: This section is spoiler heavy. Read it at your own risk. You are at Crazy Dave's house while your parents are on vacation. Zomboss decides to attack the town, meaning that you and Crazy Dave have to defend yourselves. Crazy Dave introduces you to Penny, the plants, and the greenhouse. After defeating Zomboss, Zomboss says that if brains are not given within 24 hours, he will release the zombie virus upon the world. 24 hours later, Crazy Dave discovers a giant taco on the front step. He eats it, and Penny detects the zombie virus in Crazy Dave, and proceeds to lock him in the bathroom. Penny converts the house into a lab, and introduces you to research, zombie capturing, and the DNA Scanner. You capture zombies that attack your house, until one Gargantuar frees Crazy Dave. You now have to hunt down zombies within the lab, and capture them. After capturing zombies, Crazy Dave trips over Penny, accidentally shorting Penny's time machine circuits and sending you 100 years into the future. You are introduced to Smog and Dirty Water here. You find the sewers, and go down and through the ladder, and arrive in Zomboss's laboratory. Later, you defeat Zomboss, and get his Zombot 2.0, unlocking Infection Mode. You use the Zombot 2.0 to get back to the present, and finish the cure. Finally, you cure all the zombies, including Dr. Zomboss, who is revealed to be Crazy Dave's brother. Game Modes Campaign Mode Main Article: PVZ:TC/Campaign Mode In this mode, you go through the storyline in the above section. You grow plants in the Greenhouse (See Structures below), upgrade them in the laboratory, and send them out to fight. You must place plants yourself, and move around in the lawn to get to the right spot, instead of having a top-down view of the lawn. You must also move forward toward the destination, or complete objectives for it. Completing sections of this mode will reward you with League Points. After completion, you can go through again in a harder version. Infection Mode Main Article: PvZ:TC/Infection Mode In this mode, you play as Dr. Zomboss in his upgradeable Zombot against another player, playing as the plants and trying to defend against your attack. You must upgrade the Zombot and discover new zombies with research (See the Structures and Research sections below). You have limited zombies to deploy with the Zombot. After a upgrading your Zombot's time machine, you will be able to access zombies from other eras. A successful Infection against another player will give you a random Zombie and some League Points. Players that defend you must keep their brain safe; capturing another player is an automatic victory, as is destroying all their available plants and Lawn Mowers. It is unlocked after completing The Lab Breakout. Structures Main Article: PVZ:TC/Structures Plants Structures * Greenhouse: Here, you grow and breed plants, getting the ready for battle. You need Bees to pollinate, and Water to make your plants grow properly, as well as Fertilizer to make them stronger. * Plant Incubator: Feed this DNA found with your DNA Scanner to create two plants for the Greenhouse. Plants grown here may mutate more than those grown in the Greenhouse. It needs electricity to activate. It initially can grow one plant at a time, but when fully upgraded it can grow 10. * Genetic Engineering Station: Use this structure in your lab to boost your plants' capabilities. It is used to give Genetic Adaption boosts. Genetic Adaptions are dominant genes 75% of the time. It needs electricity to activate. In can initially do one boost at a time, but when fully upgraded it can do 5. It also unlocks new boosts with each level upgraded. * Zombie Containment Cells: Zombies captured with Tranq-wheat-lyzer and Domegranate are put here. They are used to study and cure the Zombie Virus. They need electricity to run, and cannot be upgraded. * Generators: These provide electricity for the rest of the lab. There are different variants of generators, which use different fuels and have different efficiencies. The base efficiency is 10%, but when fully upgraded it is 80%. Zombie Structures * Zombot: This is the zombot that you will use for Infection Mode. It can be upgraded to level 20. Past level 10, it can get zombies from different eras. * Zombie Barracks: These are used to house zombies for your zombie army. It can initially hold 10 zombies, but when fully upgraded it can hold 50. * Zombie Improvement Station: This is used to boost your zombies. It can give them extra speed, strength, health, or the ability to be in water. Past level 5, it can be used to upgrade the virus itself, giving boosts to all zombies. * Weapon Printer: This device prints weapons for zombies, giving them new abilities. Upgrading it will increase the weapon-production capacity, as well as the chance for a better weapon. Research Main Article: PVZ:TC/Research Research is used to grow new plants, discover new zombies, boost your plants and zombies, and upgrade structures. Research must usually be done manually, but at the end of each month some random research will be done for you. The amount of research depends on how many League Points you have earned. To do research, select a structure and click through the menus to the desired object to research. While doing research, you cannot use the structure for anything else. You cannot do research with the Zombie Barracks or the Greenhouse. Upcoming Content and Concepts For Upcoming Content, see Plants vs. Zombies: The Cure/Upcoming Content. For Concepts, see Plants vs. Zombies: The Cure/Concepts. Currencies Plants vs. Zombies: The Cure has a three currencies. They are Coins, Research Spark, and League Points. Coins are used to build and upgrade structures; Research Spark is used to do research, and League Points determine your League and the amount of extra Research Spark you get. Coins are earned by moving up Leagues, winning a round of Infection Mode, completing Chapters, or at the end of each month due to the League Season Bonus. Leagues There are four leagues in Plants vs. Zombies: The Cure. To move up in leagues, you must gain League Points, which are gained by a successful attack in Infection Mode or moving forward in Campaign Mode. At the end of each month, all players are sent down to the first league and gain new plants, new zombies, and have a bit of research done for them. The plants, zombies, and research depends on their current League Points. The four leagues are: * Garden League: 0-250 League Points * Gargantuar League: 250-750 League Points * Zombot League: 750-1500 League Points * Time Travel League: 1500+ League Points Moving up a League will award you with two free Genetic Adaption boosts. The boosts vary depending on what league you move up to. Achievements There are many achievements in Plants vs. Zombies: The Cure. Completing achievements will reward you with Coins, Research Spark and (rarely) new plants. The Coming Achievements These are achievements associated with the chapter The Coming * G'bye: Step out of your house. * Gettin' Craaaazy: Talk to Crazy Dave. * Sprouting: Plant a plant. * Hammer Blows: Kill a zombie with only kicks and punches. * Anti-Zombie: Kill a zombie through any method * Into Tacos: Get to Crazy Dave's house * Kinemortophobia: Run backward from a zombie The Siege Achievements * Green Thumb Growing: Grow 10 plants in the Greenhouse. * Insomnia: Complete the night. * No Dirt? No Worries: Plant a Flower Pot on a Non-plant-able Surface. * Who Ya Gonna Call: Bust 20 graves. * 1.0 Deleted: Destroy the Zombot 1.0. * Super Growin': Build the maximum amount of Greenhouses. The Virus Achievements * Going Viral: Lock Crazy Dave in a Zombie Containment Cell. * For Science...: Do your first bit of Research. * ...You Monster: Kill a zombie while it is in a Zombie Containment Cell * Beast in the Cage: Capture a Gargantuar. * No Car Zone: Destroy 5 Zombie Cars before they blow up The Lab Breakout Achievements * Electric Roots: Plant a Battaro. * From DNA they Grow: Use the Plant Incubator. * Anti-Imp Improvements: Use the Genetic Engineering Station. * Bigger & Better: Upgrade any Structure. * Going Greener: Use a Basolar Panel. * Short Circuit: Make a Battaro or Basolar Panel explode. * Hiding Tesla: Complete this stage without powering or making any Electric Tiles. Plant Based Achievements These achievements give you seed packet(s) of the corresponding plant * Peas in a pod: Beat a level with only using pea plants as your offensive plants. +1 Peashooter * Sunny and Simple: Pass a level only using basic sunflowers to produce sun, 'after '''2 other sun producing plants are unlocked. +2 Sunflower * Strike!: Hit 5 zombies with only one bowling bulb. +1 Bowling Bulb * 10/10: Use stunion, Iceburg lettuce and Stallia all on one zombie. +1 random packet out of Stallia, Stunion or Iceburg lettuce Plants ''Main Article: PVZ:TC/Plants Returning Plants All Plants vs. Zombies plants return. Bonk Choy and Iceberg Lettuce return from Ancient Egypt. Snapdragon and Coconut Cannon return from Pirate Seas. From Wild West, Pea Pod and Lightning Reed return. All plants from Far Future return besides Tile Turnip, and so do the ones from Lost City and Neon Mixtape Tour, and Modern Day, excluding Gold Leaf. Chard Guard, Stunion, and Rotobega return from Frostbite Caves. Primal plants do not return, and neither does Perfume-shroom. Guacodile Returns, as does Bowling Bulb, but Banana Launcher does not. Samurai Island plants also return. New Plants * Puke-cumber * Taropedo Launcher * Katanquat * Pummelo * Leeky Pipe * Basswort * Tamardillo * Kiwheel * Kohlrabid * Battaro * Electrifern * Basolar Panel * Tomotor * Pecan * Tranq-wheat-lyzer * Domegranate * Dive Chive * Macadamia * HemUnLock * Myceilingum * Ocura * More Coming Soon! Zombies Main Article: PVZ:TC/Zombies Returning Zombies All PvZ and PvZ2 zombies return, except for the PvZ2 Zombots. New Zombies * Auto Mechanic Zombie * Zombie Plumber * Zombie Cars * Bureaucrat Zombie * Zombie Tank * Gambler Zombie * Paramedic Zombie * Olympic Sprinter Zombie * Athlete Trainer Zombie * Firefighter Zombie * Zombie Fire Truck * Cyclist Zombie * Zombie Butcher * Pistol Zombie * Machine Gun Zombie * Zombie Sewer Rat * Brain Delivery Bot * Electro Bot * Smog Producer Bot * Zombie Soldier * Zomboss Guard * Elite Zomboss Guard * Experimental Zombie * Z-Mech * More TBA Bosses * Zombot 1.0 * Zombie Dave * Zombie Sewer Gnome * Elite Z-Mech * Zombot 2.0 * Zombot 2.0 Mk. II Environment Modifiers There are many environment modifiers in Plants Vs. Zombies: The Cure. They are (In order of appearance): * Night (the environment) is like in PvZ and PvZ2. * Graves are like in PvZ, not PvZ2. * Non-Plant-Able Surfaces are like the roof tiles in PvZ. You need Flower Pots to plant on them. * Water is like in PvZ and PvZ2. * Fog is like in PvZ. * Slopes are like PvZ's Roof. * Electric Tiles give boosts to plants when powered by Basolar Panels and Battaros. * Bottles obstruct shots, like PvZ2's gravestones, and when broken release chemicals. * Chemicals are like the potions in Dark Alchemy, but can be overridden with Electric Tiles or Puke-cumber's acid puddles. * Acid Puddles are like Lava Guava's Lava Puddles, just re-skinned. However, they last less long and do more damage. * Dirty Water is water that you cannot plant on without diluting it with Hose Rose first. * Zombie Smog is like Fog, but damages plants and cannot be blown away by Blovers. * Time Rips are like PvZ2's Modern Day portals. * Doors and Manhole Covers are objects that must be unlocked by HemUnLock to pass. * Darkness is like Night, but you need a Plantern to see. * Ladders and Ceilings cannot be planted on with Flower Pots. Instead, you must use Myceilingum or Genetic Adaptions to plant there. * Experiment Tanks obstruct shots, and release Chemicals and super-powered zombies when broken. Controls PC * W-A-S-D: Move * Left Click: Punch * Right Click: Use item/Equip item * E: Pick up item * Shift-Left-Click: Kick * Space: Jump * Move Mouse: Turn IPad * Movement: Like in Minecraft * Swipe: Turn * Tap: Punch/Place Item/Equip Item * Tap and Hold: Kick Chapters Main Article: PvZ:TC/Chapters. Instead of being divided into worlds and levels like most PvZ games, Plants Vs. Zombies: The Cure is divided into chapters. A chapter is completed by satisfying an objective. Chapters usually end when an important event in the storyline takes place. The Coming In this chapter, you are introduced to Crazy Dave and walk over to his house. This serves as a tutorial on how to move, punch, kick, use items, and plant. You will see some zombies on the walk over, and plant some plants to defeat them. Getting to Crazy Dave's house completes this chapter. The Siege In this chapter, you and Crazy Dave are besieged by Zomboss and his army, and hear his ultimatum. Destroying the Zombot will complete this chapter. It also serves as an introduction to boss fights and the Greenhouse. New Environment Modifiers are Night, Graves, Non-Plant-Able Surfaces, Water, Fog, and Slopes. The Virus In this chapter, you are introduced to Penny, the Zombie Containment Cells, the DNA Scanner, the Plant Incubator, the Genetic Engineering Station, Research, and Mutations. You see the first signs of the Zombie Virus in Crazy Dave, and learn how to cure him. Penny also gives you a "time machine finder," telling you, "Should we ever get separated, I want you to have this: It will direct you to the nearest time machine." To complete this, you must capture 40 zombies and at least 1 Gargantuar. The Lab Breakout In this chapter, you must defeat and recapture the zombies that have broken out due to your Generator failing. You are now allowed to upgrade the Generator and all other buildings two levels. You are introduced to Bottles, Chemicals, and Electric Tiles. Recapturing all zombies and fully upgrading the Generator completes this level. The Zombie Future In this chapter, you are shot into the future and must now use the "time machine finder" to get back to the present. In this future without you, zombies rule the world. You are introduced to Dirty Water and Zombie Smog here. All buildings are now able to be upgraded two more levels. Finding and unlocking a Manhole Cover will complete the chapter. The Sewers In this chapter, you make your way through the sewers and into Zomboss's Lab. You are introduced to Darkness, Ceilings, and Ladders here. To complete, you must get out of the sewers and be right outside Zomboss's lab. All buildings are now able to be upgraded five more levels. The Zombie Lab In this chapter, you make your way through Zomboss's lab, get to and defeat the Zombot 2.0, and use the Zombot to travel back in time. Ceilings and Darkness return here, along with Dirty Water and Zombie Smog. In addition, there are several doors here, with Electric Tiles, Bottles, and Chemicals appearing past the first door. Experiment Tanks are here, too. All buildings are upgradeable to one level below the maximum. The Cure In this final chapter, you study and capture zombies, and eventually produce the Ocura. Using the Ocura, you cure all zombies. To complete this chapter and the Plant Campaign, you must cure Dr. Zomboss. All buildings are upgradable to the maximum level. All Environment Modifiers return here as Dr. Zomboss releases his all-out assault. Trivia * Penny is voiced by Ellen McLain, who also voiced GLaDOS in Portal. * Crazy Dave has had his design changed, and becomes saner after being cured, no longer wearing a pot on his head. * This is the first main Plants vs. Zombies series game to be a first person shooter. * It is also the first to have limited seed packets. ** It is the second of all games, the first being Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. ** This doesn't count the Potted Plants in Garden Warfare 2. * It is the only PvZ game with upgradeable machines (and not characters or abilities). * It is the only PvZ game which lets plants mutate and lets you breed plants. * It is also the only PvZ game formulated into chapters. * The achievement Who Ya Gonna Call is a reference to Ghostbusters. * The achievements For Science... and ...You Monster are Portal references. * The achievement Into Tacos is a reference to Minecraft's Into Fire achievement. * Hiding Tesla is a reference to Clash of Clans' Hidden Tesla. Category:Pages Category:Games Category:GravityWave's Creations